


Dance Disaster: Part 5

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [5]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aljaz and Kevin talk backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 5

Kevin and Aljaz stood talking to each other. The show was about to begin, but the two dancers had time for a short conversation before they were due on the floor.  
Things had still yet to sort themselves out between Kevin and Karen, and Kevin had seemed a little detached lately.  
Consequently, Aljaz was concerned about his friend.  
"Kevin," he asked, "are you alright? You've been acting strangely recently. You seem faraway."  
"I'm fine," replied Kevin, though he blatantly was not, "Karen and I have had a disagreement, that's all. She's still angry with me for not showing up at the ice rink."  
"Why didn't you turn up?" inquired Aljaz.  
Kevin could hardly have told his friend of his illness; it would only serve to upset him. Only his sister, Joanne knew about his visit to the doctor's and Kevin decided it would be better if it were to stay that way.  
After some consideration, Kevin answered Aljaz's question.  
"I had to do something else for work, but I forgot about it until I'd already agreed to come," he said. It wasn't a particularly good excuse. Then again, Kevin never had been very good at lying.

Aljaz did not seem satisfied with this response.  
"I thought you would have had a better reason than that. I always assumed you would put your friendships over your work, but I guess I was wrong. I really wanted to see you there."  
Aljaz turned and left. Kevin wanted to call him back, but he knew that it was too late. He had already made his decision not to tell Aljaz the true reason he had not been present at the ice rink. Besides, he knew that his friend would soon put the whole incident aside and the two would again be on speaking terms.  
He was more worried about Karen...


End file.
